That's My Girlfriend
by dancingqueen021
Summary: Contains spoilers/scenes from 1x17. Another look at what was going on in Kat and Patrick's heads, plus contains added scenes from the end.


AN: I loved this episode! Anyways, I don't own 10 things! Pretty please review

"I plan to," Kat said haughtily, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

"_What just happened?"_ Patrick wondered to himself. His eyes followed Kat's form as she weaved her way out of the quad, and then looked down at the grass. He liked to pretend that he didn't know why he said the things he said, that they just, came out. But deep down, behind the walls he built up, he knew it because he was scared. He was scared of getting too attached, of caring too much. Cause if all you've faced is disappointment, you don't have much faith left in people or in love.

And after much debate on the subject, Patrick forked over the $6 to go see some crappy French movie, but he knew he wasn't going to be watching the girl on the screen. No, he'd be watching HER. The one girl who's gotten far enough under his skin and into his heart for him to be willing to act like a creeper in the shadows. He was up in the hallway overlooking the quad, watching his girl and that douche's date unfold.

Kat stiffened as Blank's hand came up towards her mouth. She felt the soft pad of his thumb sweep across her lower lip, and all she could think is, _"Patrick's hands are rougher, his thumb doesn't feel like that,"_ then immediately felt guilty for thinking of him on this date. If he didn't care, why should she? So that's why when Blank gently curled his fingers around hers, she didn't even glance down. She left them there.

For a whole of 2 minutes. Between watching Jolie and her on-screen lover share a smooch, and glancing at the lip-locked teenagers on the ground, Kat's heart began to pound like it does when she gets nervous. _"What am I thinking? I can't do this,"_ the latter of which she repeated to Blank.

Patrick watched as Blank and Kat had a quick conversation, ending with them scooping up their chairs and heading for the exit and god knows where else.

"Over my dead body,"Patrick muttered to himself, walking quickly through the hall and down the stairs. He turned to his right to see Kat and the douche walking in silence.

"Where do you think you're going?" Patrick yelled at Blank, and partially at Kat. Cause if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want her going anywhere either.

"Patrick?!" Kat turned in surprise. Just as Blank replied,

"We're going home,"

Patrick ignored his words, and instead chose to ram douche into the lockers just like he wanted to the first time he saw him talking to Kat.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," Blank began sarcastically, "You're walking on two legs!" he finished, grabbing Patrick's jacket between his hands.

"Okay!" Kat said sternly, her eyes shifting back and forth between Patrick and Blank. If she had known Patrick would be watching, that he was coming at all, she wouldn't have come to this thing with Blank.

"Why don't you get back on your broomstick and fly back to whatever Harry Potter movie you came from!?" Patrick replied back scathingly.

"Stop it!" Kat ordered, knowing neither would be listening with all that ridiculous testosterone flowing through their veins.

"I don't want to hurt you," Blank reasoned with Patrick.

Kat snorted internally, knowing there was no way in hell Blank would be able to get past Patrick's defenses.

"That's weird, cause I want to hurt you a lot!" Patrick said, shoving Blank again, only this time, Blank shoved back, throwing Patrick across the span of the hallway. In a flash, Blank was crouched down on the ground in some weird yoga pose, saying,

"Let's go!" his eyes glaring at Patrick. Kat took a few steps back, her arms raised in the air. She could not believe that after all of this 'non-caring' on Patrick's part he was about to get in a fight over her.

Patrick snorted, he could not believe this guy! "Are you serious?!" Patrick just stared at Blank. Just then Blank launched himself at Patrick, sending the two of them wrestling back and forth.

"Alright! Sorry guys whoever beats the crap out of each other does not win me!" Kat yelled, voicing her exact opinions on this ridiculous display. She hopped over the picnic basket carrying those offending strawberries, and began to walk away before things got ugly.

"Stay AWAY from my GIRLFRIEND!" Patrick threatened, pointing his finger at Blank.

Kat stopped shortly, her heart leaping in her chest as her brain comprehended what Patrick just said. She raised her eyebrows as she continued to turn the corner.

Patrick glared at Blank, who was leaning against the lockers, before turning to find Kat walking away from the scene. He had to tell her why he was acting like such a, douche.

"Okay," Patrick started, grabbing Kat's elbow softly, successfully stopping her from going any further, "I do have a problem with you seeing other guys," he admitted, smiling softly. Kat nodded shortly, smiling a little smugly before turning and saying,

"Good, so we're exclusive now!" she stated matter-of-factly, her smile growing bigger across her face. _"Finally,"_ she thought to herself, _"We've only been dancing around this for the past six months!"_

"No I'm still going to be seeing other people," Patrick said following Kat down the hall, "I just don't want you to," he stopped, keeping his serious face on. The thing was, she had no idea just how serious he was about that second condition.

Kat laughed, hitting Patrick flirtatiously on the chest, before grabbing his shirt and pulling her with him. Patrick laughed with her, relieved that she didn't seem to want to argue with how stupid he acted. He slipped his hand into hers, and when she glanced down at their hands and smiled shyly back up at him, his heart skipped a beat.

Kat, grinning like a mad woman, was in too good a mood to go home just yet, so on the way out of school, she pulled Patrick into a sectioned off hallway. She spun half way around, walking backwards down the hall,

"So, do you have anywhere you need to be?" she asked sweetly, half smiling at Patrick.

"Nope, I'm all yours," he replied, leaning up against the corner of the wall.

"Good," Kat stated, before leaning in and kissing Patrick slowly. She slipped her hands up over his stomach muscles that quivered in response to her slow touch, and grasped the leather jacket between her fingers. What started out as short kisses, became progressively deeper. Patrick's hands that were at first resting on her hips, slipped farther up her back, drawing Kat closer towards him. He couldn't seem to get enough, she was addicting, and now that they were official, he wanted everyone to know it. No one was to touch her again.

Patrick slipped one hand up to her neck, entangling itself into her long hair, while the other gripped her waist tightly. As Patrick deepened the kiss further, Kat moved her hands farther up, around Patrick's neck and into his curls. The kisses stayed slow, neither of them wanting to rush the utter perfection that was this moment.

Needing some air, Kat pulled away slowly, her eyes remaining closed, the feeling of his lips and hands all over her causes a slightly dizzying feeling that she has always needed a second to get over.

"Wow," Patrick exhaled.

"Yea," was Kats only response. She couldn't believe her night went from semi-good, to semi-awkward, to horrible, to fantastic in the span of 20 minutes.

"Kat?" Patrick asked softly, the hand that was buried in hair was now playing with a strand near her face.

"What?" Kat replied, a small smile sneaking onto her face.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked, grinning at her, "Do you wanna see a movie or something equally cliché?"

"Do you do cliché?" Kat asked teasingly, poking Patrick's chest.

"Hmmm, good point," Patrick pretended to think seriously, "What else is there to do?"

"How about…bowling?" Kat offered, before bursting into giggles.

"How about, a take you to the Padres game?" Patrick replied softly, wrapping both arms around Kat's waist. Kat stopped laughing, looking up at Patrick's eyes. She knew what a Padres games meant to him, and in turn, what this offer meant to her.

"Sure," Kat leant up and kissed Patrick slowly.

"Perfect," Patrick said, and as he kissed his way down her neck he continued, "I, will, text, you, the, details, tomorrow,"

Kat had closed her eyes at the touch of his smooth lips, and in the process of his exploration of her body, his hands had crept their way under her shirt. As his thumbs grazed her hip bones, she moaned softly.

"I like your hands," she admitted not quiet voluntarily.

"What?!" Patrick half-laughed, "Did you just say you like my hands?"

Kat realized what she just said and sighed, "They just, they're rough, not like Blank's, yours, they just, feel better," she attempted to explain.

"Feel better?" Patrick smirked, he slipped his hands around to her back, his fingers tickling the small of her back. Kat giggled, pushing at his chest, breaking out of his hold. "Is Kat Stratford actually ticklish?" Patrick teased, inching closer.

"No!" Kat squealed as Patrick lunged for her, she half ran down the hall towards the set of doors leading to the main hall, Patrick following her laughing.

As Kat burst through the doors, Patrick grabbed her around the waist, both of them laughing as Patrick leant in to kiss Kat again. Only to be interrupted by,

"ARRRGMMMM!" a loud throat cleared down the hall, the two turned to see a glaring Walter in front of a smirking Bianca, Joey trailing behind her.

"Oh, uh, hey Dad!" Kat greeted cheerfully, untangling herself from Patrick, but slipping her hand into his.

"Hello Kat, hello, Patrick," Walter greeted monotonously, suspiciously inspecting their hand placement with his eyes.

"Where have you two been?" Bianca asked curiously, Kat glared at her then answered,

"Oh, we were just discussing, offshore drilling, right Patrick?!" Kat said turning to smile at Patrick, willing him to play along.

"Oh yea, oil spills are a big problem," Patrick replied seriously, and when Walter glanced back to slap Joey's hand on Bianca's waist, Patrick winked at Kat.

"Let's go girls, it's getting late," Walter ordered, taking off down the hall. Kat turned back to say goodbye to Patrick.

"So," Kat started, bouncing up on to her toes.

"So," Patrick repeated, "Is there like, certain protocol for this relationship thing?"

"I dunno!" Kat laughed then continued, "So, goodnight?"

"Night," Patrick whispered as he leant down. Knowing her father was watching from the door, Patrick decided to take advantage of the situation. As one hand slipped around her neck, and the other on her hip, Patrick leant down and kissed Kat deeply, slowly, lingering before pulling away, leaving Kat standing there dazed.

"I'll text you tomorrow morning kay?" Patrick said cheerfully, walking toward the doors. Kat's eyes followed him, staring.

"That's my girlfriend," Patrick told Walter, pointing at Kat whose eyes widened at Patrick's words. Walter, blinked, his mouth opening in surprise. But Patrick was unable to see his full reaction as he pushed through the doors and into the night air.


End file.
